


A Mess is a Mess

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: BoKuroTeru getting festive as they try not to set the house on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa, @toondoon1010!
> 
> This gift includes some Christmas cookie baking shenanigans along with a playlist of music that goes along with it! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and that you’re having a wonderful holiday~

Bokuto was trying very hard not to freak out when he opened his eyes to see the damage. He’d never used a stand-mixer before and the results were catastrophic to say the least. It looked like it had snowed in the kitchen. A thin white layer of flour covered every surface including himself and wet splotches of milk and honey covered the counter.

A feeling of sadness swept through him as he realized that his original plan wasn’t going to work. He perked up though when an idea came to mind and he dug in his pocket to find his phone. With the press of a button and a three second ring a voice came over the speaker, “‘Sup Kou, how’s the fam?”

“They’re good bro, they’re good.” Bokuto grimaced when a wet drop of what was supposed to be cookie mixture trailed down his forehead from his hair, “They’re also out of the house for the morning. I called to ask for a favor.”

“And what would that be?” Kuroo asked as he grunted his way off of what Bokuto assumed to be the couch. There was a muffled voice asking something before Kuroo answered with a mumbled, “Yeah, it’s Bo, Teru.”

Bokuto bit his lip suddenly nervous, if not a little ashamed. “I was wondering if you’d come over and help me bake these cookies for my mom before they get back.” He mumbled with a pout.

“Cookies?!” Terushima yelled, “I’ll come and help if I can have some!”

“No, dude, he asked me,” Kuroo muttered in offense and Bokuto ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

He gave the kitchen one last glance before resigning, “If you both come over and help, I’ll feed you lunch and give you some of the cookies.”

Terushima cheered in the background as Kuroo groaned, “But you asked me!”

Bokuto barked a laugh, “Shouldn’t have had me on speaker then, bud!”

Kuroo groaned in defeat, “Fine, we’ll be there in thirty.”

There was a click as the line went dead and Bokuto sighed heavily. He had some cleaning up to do.

The doorbell rang when Bokuto was still in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen. He had quickly realized that he should sweep up most of the flour before washing the surfaces down with water. Dropping the rag in the sink, he ran to let his friends in who gratefully stepped inside to escape the cold.

Terushima clapped him on the back with a big grin, “So, where’s the fire?”

Bokuto smacked him back with a pout, “In the kitchen.”

There was an impressed whistle from where Kuroo had stopped at the kitchen doorway, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted. “Never used a stand-mixer Bo?” He asked with a smirk before almost dancing out of sight. Terushima snickered beside him and Bokuto shoved him into the wall.

“I was trying to do something nice, bro!” He squawked as he led the way into the kitchen, to find Kuroo already washing up the stand-mixer and bowl.

Kuroo pointed at Bokuto with his elbow, “You finish cleaning up,” before looking at Terushima, “You get the ingredients I call out.”

The next thirty minutes was spent on getting the kitchen back to it’s previous cleanliness and getting all the cookie making supplies ready. When the last bit of dough had been wiped from the floor, Bokuto washed his hands in the sink and walked over to watch his friends work. Terushima was sat up on the counter, measuring out ingredients as Kuroo requested them.

“How isn’t it blowing up in your face?” Bokuto asked, eyeing the whirring stand-mixer warily. Kuroo smirked.

“It’s because you have to add the dry ingredients a little bit at a time,” Kuroo demonstrated by turning off the mixer, adding a little more of the flour into the bowl, and starting it up again, “You also should turn the mixer on one level at a time, slow then faster.”

“You dumped everything in the bowl and turned it on high all at the same time didn’t you?” Terushima asked as he reached across Kuroo’s face to tap a dollop of honey on Bokuto’s nose.

Bokuto’s eyes narrowed and he took a bit of flour that had spilled onto the counter to try throwing it at Terushima’s face. Only, flour was lighter than he assumed and it just went all over the side of Kuroo’s face and hair. “Bro!” Kuroo whined, but grabbed an egg and brought it down on Terushima’s head.

It cracked with a smack and they laughed as Terushima’s expression melted into one of disgust as the yolk soaked into his hair. “That’s it,” Terushima said before the three of them erupted into movement.

Kuroo dumped a jar of maraschino cherries down Bokuto’s pants as Terushima gooped a big glob of honey all over Kuroo’s neck. Ingredients soared through the kitchen even as the mixer continued mixing. By the time Bokuto had unleashed a can of whipped cream down up Terushima’s shirt, the kitchen was a wreck again.

Red splotches of crushed cherries, sticky patches of honey, whipped cream, and flour were on every surface in the kitchen, including themselves.

As they all stood around the kitchen, defensive and on-guard, it was Terushima who cracked first. “I’m gonna be picking egg out of my hair for weeks you jerks,” He said as he flipped a runny piece of hair out of his face. That was all it took.

Bokuto and Kuroo burst into loud boisterous laughter and Terushima soon followed. They were all a sticky mess. “Looks like I’ll be spending another hour to day cleaning,” Bokuto said as he whipped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

“It’ll be easier this time, since it’s not all flour. You clean and we’ll finish the cookies,” Kuroo said as he checked the dough, “It was spared.”

Terushima let out a whoop of excitement as he grabbed the cookie sheet. There was a short moment as Bokuto watched his friends get to work before he quickly followed with a bright smile. They might have been a bunch of heathens, but at least they were his best friends.

“Bo, grab my phone and turn on my Christmas playlist,” Kuroo said as he cocked his hip to allow better access to his back pocket, “Why we’re baking Christmas cookies and not listening to Christmas music is beyond me.”

Bokuto grinned. Why indeed.


End file.
